maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockheed L-1011
The Lockheed L-1011 TriStar, commonly referred to as the L-1011 (pronounced "ell-ten-eleven") or TriStar, is a medium-to-long range, widebody passenger trijet airliner. It was the third widebody airliner to enter commercial operations, after the Boeing 747 and the McDonnell Douglas DC-10. The aircraft has a seating capacity of up to 400 persons and a range of over 4,000 nautical miles (7,410 km). Its trijet configuration places one Rolls-Royce RB211 engine under each wing, with a third, center-mounted RB211 engine connected by S-duct to an air inlet mounted at the junction of the tail and the upper fuselage. The aircraft further features autoland capability, an automated descent control system, and available lower deck galley and lounge facilities. The L-1011 TriStar was produced in two fuselage lengths. The original L-1011-1 first flew in November 1970, and entered service with Eastern Air Lines in 1972. The shortened, long-range L-1011-500 first flew in 1978, and entered service with British Airways a year later. The original length TriStar was also produced as the high gross weight L-1011-100, uprated engine L-1011-200, and further upgraded L-1011-250. Post-production conversions for the L-1011-1 with increased takeoff weights included the L-1011-50 and L-1011-150. Between 1968 and 1984, Lockheed manufactured a total of 250 TriStars. The aircraft's sales were hampered by two years of delays due to developmental and financial problems at Rolls-Royce, the sole manufacturer of the TriStar's engines. After production ended, Lockheed withdrew from the commercial aircraft business due to its below-target sales.Greenwald, John, Jerry Hannifin and Joseph J. Kane. "Catch a Falling TriStar." Time, December 21, 1981. Retrieved: January 6, 2007. Development In the 1960s, American Airlines approached Lockheed and competitor Douglas (later McDonnell Douglas) with the need for an airliner smaller than the 747 capable of carrying a large passenger load to distant locales such as London and Latin America from company hubs at Dallas/Ft Worth and New York. Lockheed had been largely absent from the civil airliner market since the late 1950s following problems with the L-188 Electra, which suffered a number of crashes early in its career."Accident Synopsis 09291959." AirDisaster.Com, 2008. Retrieved: July 16, 2011."NASA Wind Tunnel Tests." NASA. Retrieved: July 16, 2011."Disasters: Electra's Tragedy." TIME, October 17, 1960. Having experienced difficulties with some of their military programs, Lockheed was eager to re-enter the civil market, and their response was the L-1011 TriStar. The aircraft was originally conceived as a "jumbo twin", but a three-engine design was ultimately chosen to give the aircraft enough thrust to take off from existing runways."Lockheed L-1011." Chasing the Sun (PBS). Retrieved: July 16, 2011. The design featured a twin-aisle interior with a maximum of 400 passengers, a three-engine layout, low noise emissions (in the early 1970s, Eastern Air Lines nicknamed the L-1011 "WhisperLiner"), improved reliability and efficient operation. The main visible difference between the TriStar and the Douglas DC-10 is the middle/tail engine. The DC-10's engine is mounted above the fuselage for simplicity of design and more economical construction, while the TriStar's engine is mounted to the rear fuselage and fed through an S-duct (similar to the Boeing 727) for reduced drag and easier replacement.[http://books.google.com/books?id=bEdWAAAAMAAJ&q=s-duct&dq=s-duct&pgis=1 The Aeronautical Journal, Volume 78.] Royal Aeronautical Society, 1974, pp. 392, 398. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. A major difference between the L-1011 and the DC-10 was Lockheed's selection of the Rolls-Royce RB211]] as the only engine for the L-1011."Three Shaft Engine Design." Rolls-Royce. Retrieved: July 16, 2011.Pugh 2001, pp. 120–122. As originally designed, the RB211 turbofan was an advanced three-spool design with a carbon fibre fan,"The New Steel." Flight International, October 24, 1968. which would have better efficiency and power-to-weight ratio than any competing design. This would make the L-1011 more efficient, a major selling point. American Airlines opted for the Douglas DC-10, although they showed considerable interest in the L-1011. American's intent was to convince Douglas to lower its price for the DC-10, which they did.Boyne 1998, p. 354. Without the support of American, the TriStar was launched on orders from TWA and Eastern Air Lines. Although the TriStar's design schedule closely followed that of its competitor, Douglas beat Lockheed to market by a year due to delays in power plant development. In February 1971, after massive development costs associated with the RB211, Rolls-Royce went into receivership."Lockheed's Rough Ride with Rolls-Royce." TIME, February 15, 1971.Wood, Robert. "Jumbo Jet engines for Lockheed push Rolls-Royce in red." Los Angeles Times, November 12, 1970. This halted L-1011 final assembly and Lockheed investigated the possibility of a US engine supplier;Linsey, Robert. "Lockheed seeks U.S. Engine now: Retooling cost of a switch could run to $100-million." The New York Times, February 5, 1971. by then it was considered too late to change engine suppliers to either General Electric or Pratt & Whitney. One option presented was potential outsource of the RB-211 production to Canadian manufacturer Orenda Engines."Canadian 'key' has no plans." Montreal Gazette, February 9, 1971. The British government agreed to approve a large state subsidy to restart Rolls-Royce operations on condition the U.S. government guarantee the bank loans Lockheed needed to complete the L-1011 project.They did this because if Lockheed (which was itself weakened by the difficulties) had failed, the market for the RB211 would have evaporated.Lewis, Antony. "British grant set for Rolls-Royce: Government to spend up to $100-Million in Rescue Bid." The New York Times, November 12, 1970. Despite some opposition, not least from the then Governor of California Ronald Reagan, the U.S. government provided these guarantees.'New Life for TriStar." Time, May 17, 1971. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. For the rest of the RB211 project, Rolls-Royce remained a government-owned company."Rolls-Royce still alive and kicking." Montreal Gazette, February 18, 1972. The TriStar's internal Lockheed model number is L-093. The prototype first flew on November 16, 1970.Donald 1997, p. 579. The crew for that flight was H. B. Dees (pilot), Ralph C. Cokely (copilot), and G.E. Fisher (development engineer). The L-1011 was certified on April 14, 1972 with the first airliner delivered to Eastern Air Lines on April 26, 1972. In an effort to further publicize the new aircraft, an L-1011 was taken on a world tour during 1972 by famed Lockheed test pilot Tony LeVier. Manufactured in Lockheed facilities in Burbank and Palmdale, California, the TriStar faced brisk competition with the Boeing 747 and more directly, the McDonnell Douglas DC-10, which it closely resembled. Trans World Airlines heralded the TriStar as one of the safest aircraft in the world in some of its promotional literature in the 1980s when concern over the safety record of the DC-10, flown by most of their competitors, was at its peak. Five L-1011s have been involved in fatal accidents, of which one accident was a result of an aircraft problem. Improvements Lockheed discovered fairly early on that the TriStar was suffering from higher than estimated structural weight, engine weight, and specific fuel consumption. To rectify this problem and to meet performance guarantees, Lockheed developed a structural kit that allowed MTOW to be increased on production aircraft from 409,000 pounds (186,000 kg) to 430,000 pounds (200,000 kg). The weight problems were however to affect the weight and desirability of early production L-1011-1 aircraft, known as Group 1 (msn 1002 through to 1012). Group 1 aircraft have on OEW of 252,700 pounds (114,600 kg), about 12,700 pounds (5,800 kg) higher than later aircraft, while Group 2 aircraft (msn 1013 through 1051) have an OEW of 247,000 pounds (112,000 kg), some 4,700 pounds (2,100 kg) higher. These aircraft, in general, also have different center of gravity envelope with the forward center of gravity limit on the early aircraft being more restrictive at higher gross weights. Group 1 and Group 2 aircraft (msn 1002 to 1051) are upgradeable only to -50 or -150 specifications, although the Group 1 aircraft (up to msn 1012) still maintain their operating disadvantages. L-1011-1 from msn 1052 onwards are Group 3 aircraft and are fully upgradeable to all variants up to -250 specification. A total of 250 TriStars were sold compared to 446 DC-10s, partly because of the TriStar's delayed introduction but particularly because a larger version with a longer range was not initially offered. Under state control, costs at Rolls-Royce were tightly controlled. The company's efforts largely went into the original TriStar engines, which needed considerable modifications between the L-1011's first flight and service entry. The competition, notably General Electric, were very quick to develop their CF6 engine for more thrust, which meant that a heavier "intercontinental" DC-10-30 could be more quickly brought to the market. The flexibility afforded to potential customers by a long-range DC-10 put the L-1011 at a serious disadvantage. Rolls-Royce went on to develop the high-thrust RB211-524 for the L-1011-200 and -500, but this took many years."Engine Update." Aircraft Engineering and Aerospace Technology, Volume 48, 1976, p. 5. Design The L-1011 featured a highly advanced autopilot system and was the first widebody to receive FAA certification for Cat-IIIc autolanding, which approved the TriStar for completely blind landings in zero-visibility weather performed by the aircraft's autopilot.Young, David. "Look Ma, no hands - learning how to land a jumbo jet." Chicago Tribune, September 18, 1977. The L-1011 used an Inertial Navigation System (INS) to navigate;"LTN-92 Laser Gyro INS." Northrop Grumman. Retrieved: July 16, 2011."Report: Lockheed L1011-500 Tristar, CS-TMP." Air Accidents Investigation Branch. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. this included aligning the navigation system by entering current coordinates of longitude and latitude. It also had a unique Direct Lift Control (DLC) system, which allowed for smooth approaches when landing, without having to use significant pitch changes while on the approach path."Report: Lockheed L1011-385-1-14, G-BBAF (p. 5)." Air Accidents Investigation Branch. Retrieved: July 16, 2011.Kocivar, Ben. "Giant Tri-Jets Are Coming." ''Popular Science, Volume 197, Issue 6, December 1970, pp. 50–52. ISSN 0161-7370. DLC helps maintain the descending glideslope on final approach by automatically deploying spoiler panels on the wings. Thus, rather than maintaining the descent by adjusting pitch, DLC helps control the descent while maintaining a more consistent pitch angle, using four redundant hydraulic systems. Production also utilized a unique "autoclave" system for bonding fuselage panels together; this made the L-1011 extremely resistant to corrosion. The earlier versions of the L-1011, such as the -1, -100, and -150 can be distinguished from the later models by the design of the middle engine nacelles. The earlier version nacelle has a round intake, whereas the later models have a small vertical fin between the bottom of the middle engine intake and the top of the fuselage. The two L-1011 aircraft delivered to Pacific Southwest Airlines were configured with internal airstair doors that led into an entry hall in what was normally the forward lower baggage hold. This was to allow operations from airfields that did not have terminal buildings with jet bridges. These two aircraft were later in service with Aeroperú and Worldways Canada. Operational history Commercial Delta Air Lines was the type's largest customer. Cathay Pacific eventually became the largest non-U.S. operator of the type by acquiring many of the Eastern Air Lines examples when Eastern Air Lines went bankrupt, operating as many as 21 aircraft. In an effort to secure the Japanese market, Lockheed had secretly bribed several members of the Japanese government to subsidize ANA's purchase of L-1011s; however, this caused a significant scandal when the bribes were uncovered."Payoff scandal could prove costly to Lockheed; Japanese might halt orders." The Bulletin, February 27, 1976."Lockheed's Japanese data asked in Senate subpoena." The New York Times, April 3, 1976. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. The discovered scale to what has become known as the Lockheed bribery scandal led to the arrest of Japanese Prime Minister Kakuei Tanaka as well as several other officials.Kamm, Henry. "Lockheed Scandal in Japan headed for its trial phase." The New York Times, January 24, 1977. Within Lockheed, board chairman Daniel Haughton and vice chairman and president Carl Kotchian resigned their posts on February 13, 1976.Lindsey, Robert. "Kotchian calls himself the Scapegoat." The New York Times, July 3, 1977. Tanaka was eventually tried and found guilty of violating foreign exchange control laws, but was not charged with bribery, a more serious criminal offense."Bribery Shokku At the Top." Time, August 9, 1976. Retrieved: July 16, 2011."The Lockheed Scandal." Kakuei Tanaka. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. Crucially for Lockheed, the fallout from the scandal included the loss of a contract worth in excess of $1-billion."Lockheed loses big Japanese contract." St. Petersburg Times, February 11, 1976. The Soviet Union at that time lacked a widebody airliner. Development of their own Ilyushin Il-86 was delayed,"Facts: The Ilyushin Il-86." CNN, July 28, 2002. Retrieved: July 16, 2011."Soviet Wide-Bodied Jet begins regular service to East Berlin." Los Angeles Times, July 4, 1981. consequently, in the mid-1970s, the Soviets started negotiations to buy 30 TriStars and licence-produce up to 100 a year.Birtles, Philip. Lockheed TriStar (Modern Civil Aircraft No 8). London: Ian Allan, 1989. ISBN 978-1853109348."A British paper said Russia may buy the jet engine used in the Tristar." Los Angeles Times, November 1, 1973. The talks collapsed as US President Jimmy Carter made human rights a US policy factor.Neikirk, Bill. "World hears Carter human rights call." Chicago Tribune, March 27, 1977.Jacoby, Tamar. "Did Carter fail on human rights?" Washington Monthly, June 1986. The TriStar was also listed by the Coordinating Committee as embodying advanced technology banned from potential enemies, thus being a serious obstacle to the export deal. Lockheed needed to sell 500 airliners to break even, but in 1981 announced production would end with delivery of the 250th and last L-1011 on order in 1984.Jones, Jack. "Saddened Lockheed workers still view L-1011 with pride." Los Angeles Times, December 8, 1981."Lockheed to stop l-1011 production." Sumter Daily Item,''December 8, 1981. The TriStar's failure to achieve profitability caused Lockheed to withdraw from the civil aircraft business. Most major airlines have retired the type altogether. Cathay Pacific retired its L-1011 aircraft in October 1996, replacing the fleet with Airbus A330-300. TWA withdrew its last TriStar from service in 1997; Delta Air Lines retired its TriStars in 2001 to replace them with the Boeing 767-400ER. The L-1011 has seen recent use by smaller start-up carriers, particularly in Africa and Asia. These operators mainly do their business in the ad hoc charter and wet leasing businesses. ATA Airlines (formerly known as American Trans Air) fleet included over 19 Tristars, but operations dwindled to only three L1011-500s prior to the company's shutdown in April 2008. In the early 1990s, Orbital Sciences began to use a converted L-1011-100 named ''Stargazer to launch Pegasus rockets into orbit around Earth. This venture effectively rendered the small Scout rocket obsolete."Tristar used to launch Pegasus." Orbital.com. Retrieved: July 16, 2011."Orbital Sciences Corporation L-1011, Stargazer carries HESSI spacecraft from Vandenberg AFB to the Kennedy Space Center." Air and Space, February 1, 2002. This aircraft was also used in support of the X-34 and X-43 programs. NASA performed aerodynamic research on Orbital Science's L-1011 in 1995."Dryden L-1011 Tristar." NASA Photo Collection. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. Military The TriStar has also been used as a military tanker and passenger/cargo aircraft. The Royal Air Force has nine aircraft of four variants. The aircraft are ex-British Airways and Pan Am L-1011-500s.Frawley 2002, p. 44.Prokesch, Steven. "British Air Purchasing Boeing 747's." The New York Times, July 7, 1990."TriStar Tankers...The RAF Goes Widebody". Air International, Volume 29, No. 6, December 1985, pp. 271–277. Bromley, UK: Fine Scroll. All of the aircraft serve with No. 216 Squadron]], and are based at RAF Brize Norton. In 2008, the TriStar was to remain in RAF service until approximately 2016, when it is to be replaced by the Airbus A330 MRTT under the Future Strategic Tanker Aircraft (FSTA) program.Hoyle, Craig. "UK signs £13 billion tanker deal." Flight International, March 27, 2008."Future Strategic Tanker Aircraft (FSTA) fact sheet." UK Ministry of Defence. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. Variants L-1011-1 The L-1011-1 (FAA certification L-1011-385-1) was the first production model of the L-1011, designed for short and medium-range flights. This variant served as the basis for subsequent variants. This type was purchased by Air Canada, ANA, Cathay Pacific, Eastern and other operators with regional trunk routes requiring a widebody aircraft. Pacific Southwest Airlines purchased two L-1011-1 models with lower deck seating."US Airways History." US Airways. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. This variant was also one of the few widebodies to have the option for a full-height built-in airstair]]. The L-1011-1 was first delivered to Eastern Air Lines on April 5, 1972. A total of 160 L-1011-1 TriStars were built before production ended in 1983, although the majority of these, 119 or 75% of the total, were completed during a four year period between 1972 and 1975. Most sales of the L-1011-1 were to US operators with just three airlines, Delta, Eastern, and TWA taking delivery of 110 combined. A further two aircraft were placed with a fourth US airline, Pacific Southwest. L-1011-100 The L-1011-100 (FAA certification L-1011-385-1-15) was the second production model of the L-1011 and first flew in 1975 and featured a new center fuel tank and higher gross weights that increased the aircraft's range by nearly 930 miles (1,500 km). Launch orders for the L-1011-100 were placed by Saudia and Cathay Pacific, for two each, in May 1974. First deliveries took place in June 1975. The variant was also purchased by several airlines with longer-range routes, such as TWA, Air Canada and BEA. The first two L-1011-100s (msn 1110 and 1116) were delivered new to Saudia with the same fuel capacity as the L-1011-1 (FAA certification L-1011-385-1-14), these were later upgraded to L-1011-200 specification. L-1011-50 The L-1011-50 was an upgraded version of the L-1011-1 with an increase in maximum takeoff weight from 430,000 pounds (195,000 kg) to either 440,000 pounds (200,000 kg) or 450,000 pounds (204,000 kg). Fuel capacity was not increased. The -50 was available only as a conversion package for the L-1011-1 and was never built new. L-1011-150 The L-1011-150 was a development of the L-1011-1 with maximum takeoff weight increased to 430,000 pounds (195,000 kg) to either 440,000 pounds (200,000 kg) or 450,000 pounds (204,000 kg), about 10%, from the L-10110-1, giving the aircraft a slightly better range than the -50 but, without the additional center section fuel tank, less than the L-1011-100 aircraft. The first aircraft was converted by MBB at Lemwarder in Germany during the winter of 1988/89 and was subsequently handed over to Air Transat of Canada on May 11, 1989. L-1011-200 The L-1011-200 (FAA certification L-1011-385-1-15) was the third production model of the L-1011 and was introduced in 1976. Although otherwise similar to the -100, the -200 uses Rolls-Royce RB.211-524B engines to improve its performance in hot and high-altitude conditions. Gulf Air used -200 models to replace its earlier generation Vickers VC-10 fleet. Other than the engines, the basic TriStar 200 is similar to the -100, with center section fuel, having the MTOW of 466,000 pounds (211,000 kg), and fuel capacity of 26,400 US gallons (100,000 l) as the -100. An increase of gross weight to 474,000 pounds (215,000 kg) is possible, with the heavier aircraft offered by Lockheed as -''200Is or -200(Improved). Saudi Arabian Airlines (Saudia) was a launch customer for the -200 series and operated a sizable fleet until 1998. A total of 24 L-1011-200 aircraft were built new, with the first delivered to Saudia on May 28, 1977. Like other TriStar improvements, a conversion program has also been offered. L-1011-250 The ''L-1011-250 was an upgrade developed for late-model L-1011-1 aircraft and all L-1011-100 and L-1011-200 aircraft. It increased maximum takeoff weight to 510,000 pounds (230,000 kg) and fuel capacity from 23,600 US gal (89,335 l) to 31,632 US gal (119,735 l). This variant also used the upgraded RB211-524B4I engine, which could be easily upgraded on the existing RB211-524B powerplants of the L-1011-200 but required a re-engining on the L-1011-1 and L-1011-100, which used the original RB211-22B. The upgrade allowed the L-1011 to match the performance of the long-range McDonnell Douglas DC-10-30. Although it was applicable to all L-1011 models, it was only used by Delta Air Lines on six late-model L-1011-1 aircraft. L-1011-500 The L-1011-500 (FAA certification L-1011-385-3) was the last L-1011 variant to enter production. The L-1011-500 was a longer-range variant first flight tested in 1978. Its fuselage length was shortened by 14 feet (4.3 m) to accommodate higher fuel loads. It also utilizes the more powerful engines of the -200 series. The -500 variant was popular among international operators and formed a significant portion of the L-1011 fleet of Delta and British Airways. * Dimensions The TriStar 500 has an overall length of 164 feet 2 inches (50.04 m) and wingspan increased to 164 feet 4 inches (50.09 m) (early TriStar versions originally had the TriStar 1 wing with a span of 155 feet 4 inches (47.35 m)). *'Flying Surfaces' Lockheed developed some aerodynamic improvements for the TriStar 500 which included a modified wing to body fairing, a fillet below the central intake, extended wingtips and "active ailerons" or active control system (ACS). The new fairing reduced drag while the fillet reduced noise in the rear cabin. The wingtip extensions increased aspect ratio thus reducing induced drag but would have resulted in increased bending. The ACS, developed to solve this, provided gust alleviation, improving ride during flight, reduced fuel burn and increased fatigue life. Earlier TriStar 500s were delivered with the standard wing, however these were later retrofitted with ailerons and extended wingtips. Pan Am was the first customer to order the -500 with the extended wingtips and active ailerons. Msn 1176, the first for Pan Am, was the first TriStar 500 to be fitted with them as standard. *'Powerplant' The TriStar 500 is equipped with the more powerful RB211-524B engines. Initially rated at 50,000 lbf (220 kN) thrust each, the higher thrust 53,000 lbf (240 kN) -524B4 Improved (also referred to as the -524B4I) later became available, which also offered improved fuel efficiency. *'Performance' Originally certified with an MTOW of 496,000 pounds (225,000 kg), an increased MTOW of 504,000 pounds (229,000 kg) was later certified in 1979 and all earlier production aircraft were certified at this weight. A further increase, to 510,000 pounds (230,000 kg) is also available and it is understood that most TriStar 500s have had this increase. Standard fuel capacity is 31,600 US gallons (120,000 l), giving the TriStar 500 a range of about 5,200 nautical miles (9,600 km) with 246 passengers and baggage. *'Cabin' The TriStar 500's maximum passenger capacity is 315 although no aircraft were operated at this density. The aircraft is equipped with six (6) exits, two less than the long body TriStars, thus reducing the exit limit maximum. A typical two class layout might include 21 first and 229 economy for a maximum of 250 passengers. More spacious three-class layouts used on longer routes include 233 with 12 first, 32 business, and 189 economy with Delta Air Lines. *'Timeline' :First Flight: October 16, 1978. :First Delivery: April 27, 1979 British Airways. :Entry into service: May 7, 1979 British Airways on Heathrow-Abu Dhabi route. :Last Delivery: October 1983 (msn 1250). :Total Delivered: 50 Operators A total of eight Lockheed L-1011s were in commercial service in December 2010 with operators Privilege-Rollins Air (2), Air Charter Express (two), Elite Aviation (one), Las Vegas Sands Corp (one), Sky Capital (one), and SAM Intercontinental (one)."Lockheed L-1011 TriStar production summary." planelist.net, December 24, 2010. The Royal Air Force operates nine L-1011 aircraft. Incidents and accidents As of December 2011, the L-1011 was involved in 32 aviation occurrences,"Lockheed L-1011 Tristar incidents." Aviation-Safety.net, 12 December 12, 2011. Retrieved: December 19, 2011. including 11 hull-loss accidents,"Lockheed L-1011 Tristar hull-losses." Aviation-Safety.net, 12 December 12, 2011. Retrieved: December 19, 2011. with 539 fatalities."Lockheed L-1011 Tristar Statistics." Aviation-Safety.net, 12 December 12, 2011. Retrieved: December 19, 2011. Notable accidents and incidents *The 1972 crash of Eastern Air Lines Flight 401 in the Everglades as a result of the flight crew's failure to monitor the flight instruments during a malfunction of the landing gear position indicator system was the subject of two TV movies, Crash and The Ghost of Flight 401. It was also broadcast on a Mayday episode."Jet crash." St. Petersburg Times, December 31, 1972."35 years after jetliner crash, hero gets his due." Associated Press (msnbc.msn.com), December 25, 2007. *In August 1980, a fire destroyed the L-1011 used for Saudia Flight 163 on the ground after the pilots made an emergency landing at Riyadh's International Airport due to fire in the rear of the aircraft. Delays in initiating the evacuation of the aircraft resulted in the deaths of all 287 passengers and 14 crew."265 on Saudi jet die in fiery landing." Milwaukee Journal, August 20, 1980."260 feared dead as burning jet's doors jam shut." Spokesman-Review, August 20, 1980. *On December 23, 1980, Saudi Arabian Airlines Flight 162, a tire on an L-1011 exploded, penetrating the passenger cabin. The L-1011 lost cabin pressure and two passengers fell out of the aircraft."2 Children die in freak mishap aboard Saudi Arabian jetliner." Los Angeles Times, December 24, 1980. *On September 22, 1981, an Eastern Airlines Flight 935 departed Newark, New Jersey and suffered an uncontained failure of its number two (tail) engine at 14,500 feet (4,400 m), while en-route to San Juan, Puerto Rico."ASN Aircraft accident: Eastern Airlines L-1011, September 22, 1981". aviation-safety.net. Retrieved: July 16, 2011."NTSB Identification: DCA81AA027." National Transportation Safety Board. Retrieved: December 19, 2011. The fragments from that engine damaged three of its four hydraulic systems resulting in fluid loss in them. The rudder pedals also jammed. The fragments impacted but did not puncture the lines for the other hydraulic system; the captain was able to safely land the aircraft at John F. Kennedy International Airport, with some limited use of the outboard spoilers, the inboard ailerons and the horizontal stabilizer, plus differential engine power of the remaining two engines. There were no injuries. The L-1011 having four hydraulic systems (instead of three like the DC-10) allowed for a safe landing."More DC-10 troubles hinted." Chicago Tribune, November 28, 1981."Engines of jumbo jets have troubled history." Milwaukee Journal,''November 28, 1981. *On May 5, 1983, Eastern Air Lines Flight 855, a L-1011 registration N334EA, while flying from Miami to Nassau, shut down the #2 engine due to low oil pressure and began a return to Miami. Both of the remaining engines later failed. Without power, flight 855 descended from 13,000 to 4,000 feet (1,200 m) before the #2 engine was restarted and the aircraft landed in Miami without injuries. Incorrect engine maintenance had led to the loss of oil on all three engines.Thompson, Steven. "The Story of Eastern Flight 855." ''flytristar.tripod.com. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. *In August 1985, Delta Air Lines Flight 191 crashed while approaching Dallas-Fort Worth International Airport in micro burst conditions. The crash killed eight of 11 crew members and 128 of the 152 passengers on board as well as one person on the ground."Probable Cause of Delta Air Lines Flight 191 Crash." National Transportation Safety Board. Retrieved: July 16, 2011.Magnuson, Ed. "Like a Wall of Napalm." ''TIME, April 18, 2005. * On 18 October 1985, a Jordanian Airlines Lockheed L-1011 TriStar experienced an inflight fire at 24,000 feet while on approach to Singapore. The fire burnt though the rear pressure bulkhead, causing explosive depressurisation of the cabin. The air rushing out of the cabin extinguished the fire, saving the aircraft.http://www.fire.tc.faa.gov/pdf/fsr-0403.pdf *On May 3, 1986, Air Lanka Flight 512, a L-1011 TriStar was destroyed on the ground in Colombo, Sri Lanka, after a bomb exploded in the rear cargo hold severing the tail and killing 21 people."1986: Bomb kills 21 in Sri Lanka." BBC, May 3, 1986. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. *On July 30, 1992, the captain of TWA Flight 843 aborted the takeoff shortly after liftoff from JFK, in response to a false stall warning. The aircraft landed too hard, breaking a wing spar and starting a fire. All 292 passengers and crew evacuated safely, with only 10 minor injuries. The L1011 was destroyed by fire."Aircraft Accident Report, Trans World Airlines Flight 843." NTSB, March 31, 1993. Aircraft on display The Airline History Museum in Kansas City has obtained one of the last three operational ex-TWA L-1011-50 MSN 193C-1066 (N700TS) in the U.S. for the museum's permanent collection."L-1011." National Airline History Museum. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. The Delta Heritage Museum houses a portion of the prototype Lockheed L-1011 aircraft."Delta History - Lockheed L-1011." Delta Museum. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. A Saudia L-1011-200 is on display at the Royal Saudi Air Force Museum in Riyadh. An L-1011 is to go on display at Joe Davies Heritage Airpark in Palmdale, California."Aircraft at the Airpark." City of Palmdale. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. An L-1011 in now-defunct BWIA colors is on display in the Chaguaramas Military History & Aerospace Museum in Trinidad."Chaguaramas Military History & Aerospace Museum." Trinidad and Tobago Sights. Retrieved: July 16, 2011. Specifications Sources: Deliveries Popular culture Please do not add the many minor appearances of the aircraft. This section is only for major cultural appearances where the aircraft plays a MAJOR part in the story line, or has an "especially notable" role in what is listed. A verifiable source proving the appearance's notability may be required. Random cruft, including ALL Ace Combat, Battlefield, and Metal Gear Solid appearances, and ALL anime/fiction lookalike speculation, WILL BE removed. If your item has been removed, please discuss it on the talk page FIRST. A verifiable source proving the appearance's notability may be required. If a consensus is reached to include your item, a regular editor of this page will add it back. Thank you for your cooperation.--> The airliner used on the ABC television series Lost is a dismantled L-1011 formerly belonging to Eastern Airlines and later Delta Air Lines.Ryan, Tim. "The 'Lost' aircraft made 28,822 flights before its 'crash'." Star Bulletin, June 14, 2005. The aircraft featured in The Langoliers TV series is an L-1011. The Wesley Snipes action movie Passenger 57 features extensive depictions of a former Eastern Airlines L-1011 in the livery of the fictional 'Atlantic International Airlines'. In the movie Die Hard 2, the passenger airliner that John McClane's wife Holly is flying from Los Angeles to Dulles Airport is a Lockheed L-1011 and is featured prominently throughout the entire movie. A second L-1011 also makes a brief appearance in an additional scene in this film. The L-1011 was the inspiration for the name of the Los Angeles based post-rock duo, El Ten Eleven. References ;Notes ;Bibliography * Birtles, Phillip. Lockheed L-1011 TriStar (Airliner Color History). St. Paul: Minnesota: Motorbooks Intl., 1998. ISBN 978-0760305829. * Boyne, Walter J. Beyond the Horizons: The Lockheed Story. New York: St. Martin's Press, 1998. ISBN 978-0312192372. * Bright, C. D. The Jet Makers: The Aerospace Industry from 1945 to 1972. Lawrence, Kansas: University Press of Kansas, 1978. ISBN 0-70060-172-4. * Donald, David ed. "Lockheed L-1011 TriStar", The Complete Encyclopedia of World Aircraft. New York: Barnes & Noble Books, 1997. ISBN 0-7607-0592-5. * Frawley, Gerard. The International Directory of Military Aircraft, 2002–2003. Fyshwick, ACT, Australia: Aerospace Publications Pty Ltd., 2002. ISBN 1-875671-55-2. * Ingells, D. J. L-1011 TriStar and the Lockheed Story. Blue Ridge Summit, Pennsylvania: TAB-Aero. 1973. ISBN 978-0816866502. * Newhouse, John. The Sporty Game: The High-Risk Competitive Business of Making and Selling Commercial Airliners. New York: Alfred A. Knopf, 1982. ISBN 978-0394514475. * Pugh, Peter. The Magic of a Name: The Rolls-Royce Story, Part Two: The Power Behind the Jets. London: Icon Books, 2001. ISBN 1-84046-284-1. * Yenne, Bill. Lockheed. New York: Crescent Books, 1987. ISBN 0-51760-471-X. External links * L-1011 page on airliners.net * NMedia.com L1011 Tribute video * Pan Am L-1011-500 Clipper Aircraft Names by FAA Registry Number L-1011 Category:Trijets Category:Lockheed bribery scandals Category:United States airliners 1970–1979 L-1011 Category:Trijets Category:Lockheed bribery scandals Category:United States airliners 1970–1979